Griever Saga
by Angel Wing
Summary: This is an interesting sort of story, and I'm not sure how to summarize it. I guess you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Griever Saga

By Angel Wing (Goddess of Insanity)

*~*~*

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.

*~*~*

# Chapter 1: Junction Unto Thee

I was just wondering if I was the only one that when I fought Griever I thought he looked really cool, and the fact that I had to destroy him and I couldn't acquire him made me mad. My cousin begs to differ with me on this subject. Oh well, we all have our opinions. This is just a little introduction as to what this saga is about so as to let you know if you want to read it or not. Well, I'm out!

*~*~*

Death…bestowed upon me?

No…never…

For I am…the Ultimate

I am the one…who shall never die

Yet…I lay here…

There is someone…will I be saved from cruel fate…

Or…is this my destiny…

Junction unto thee…I will.

"I'm not alone. I never was. They're here for me, my friends. All I have to do is call out and they will answer…" Squall replied looking around the endless void of black as he called out to his friends.

Rinoa held Squall close to her. She didn't want to lose him. A single tear shed down her check and then the whole world seemed as if it were illuminated. Everything was bright, it was back the way it should be.

*~*~*

'Alone? Me? Who do they think they are? I don't need them. I never did. There's no way I'm going back. They never gave me respect, never did anything for me. I'll be just fine.'Alana thought to herself and then realized she was in a pitch-black area. Surrounding her was nothing but total darkness.

She turned to run in the direction from which she came…but there was nothing there. Strange landscape began to appear in front of her. She was on a road, a small town on the coast was to the south and only a few meters before her was a strange looking ship-like building.

"This isn't where I'm from…where-where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

Alana made her way to the strange building, she figured she had nothing to loose and there was nowhere else to go. Inside, everyone seemed to be scattered around running frantically. They all wore odd clothing she decided and had strange weapons to add to it. Every person looked as if they were staring at her. Alana hated it when people stared.It made her feel uncomfortable, an outsider, and it caused her to erase any rational thinking from her mind.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs to the people, they all turned to see what she was screaming about.

Who was this strange girl, she wasn't from Garden. She didn't look as if she were from anywhere around here. Those strange clothes, that strange shoot by her side. This time they really were staring and whispering started. Alana the pivoted on her heel and ran like a bat out of hell to the nearest area.

It seemed to be the infirmary. The walls were decorated with white and there was that same smell. Alana could hear heavy breathing behind the curtain to the far left. She felt curious and somewhat possessed to know what or who it was. Slowly she slid it open and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to hold an evil aura and happened to belong to a young girl. She had on a blue suit of sorts with a black shirt and shorts under it.

Those eyes seemed to mesmerize her, to hold her in it's power. This wasn't like the cold staring eyes of others, no, it was as if the eyes wanted something and would do anything to get it.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Meetings

Griever Saga

By Angel Wing (Goddess of Insanity)

Chapter 2: Mysterious Meetings

*~*~*

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.

*~*~*

It was too much for her. Rinoa Heartilly could not stand the grief, stress, or agony this whole incident put on her. The sorceress, Squall, her friends, just everything. Everything was spinning out of control. She didn't know what to do. Rinoa wanted her life back, and wanted to be in control. She wanted the others to know how she felt even if she had to make them feel the same thing.

She looked deeply into the eyes of the exotic one that arrived there. Her eyes met the one's of a light violet. She was the one Rinoa decided. She could tell by the expression on her face and from her looks that she was the one. Light violet eyes, clouded partly by long dark brown hair. A tall yet toned figure clothed in a black trench coat, a deep red midriff top with buckles on the straps and a pair of black shorts graced her. An eccentric weapon indeed, adorned this person. And an expression of curiosity and cold-hearted cruelty was worn on their face.

This was the one. The one that would help her, show the others, Rinoa could sense there was something about thins girl, something of the smell of blood. Alana knew right away what this girl wanted and without asking decided to help her, regain "control".

Zell walked quietly around Garden. There was nothing much to do these days. The fight was over. Everything…was over. Normality encased the serene Garden once again. Cid, with the help of his wife Edea whom they called Matron, was back at the top. Being the leader again, but in a way knew he had failed somehow. This, Garden, wasn't all his accomplishments, and in someway he knew that there would always be someone better than himself.

Seifer Almasy was still the same person. Back on the disciplinary committee and taking charge once again.Showing the others who was boss. He still could not get over the fact that Squall was the hero; he was always the hero and had everyone's gratitude. Even though he had already admitted that most of this was his fault, Seifer still held a grudge against him. 

Quistis had been offered her teaching license again, but refused. She had chosen her path and was going to follow it. She knew where she belonged now and was going to stay there. 

Selphie and Irvine had gotten together in the end was always with each other. They had their small disputes every now and then, but they truly did love each other. But there was something coming between them. Selphie was debating whether or not to go back to Trabia Garden and Irvine to Galbadia Garden.

Alana and Rinoa stepped out of the infirmary and into the quad. No one was around so this was a safe place to talk without interruption. "You have him don't you." Rinoa told Alana more of a statement than a question.

"You mean Griever? Yes, I do." Alana replied. Their conversation went on monotonously and as if it had been practiced.

"Train him. Get him stronger, but don't get caught. He will be a significant individual in this "operation"." Rinoa said and then left to go back to the infirmary. Squall should awake soon.

Alana left Balamb Garden and headed towards the nearest town, Balamb. There, she got a room at the hotel and prepared herself to go to the fire cavern. She had no idea how she knew it was there, but she knew. 

Rinoa's eyes were glowing an eerie shade of red when Squall awoke. He looked at her for a moment then everything went blank. He could remember his name and who she was, but he couldn't remember important facts like where he was. He do however know that he was to follow and help Rinoa also.


End file.
